Nars' New Love
by Kyuubi99
Summary: Takes place after Legend of the Saw-Toothed Cave. Nars has been a single father for a few years and is near the time where he pups will grow. He fears he will be alone, however one she-wolf will make those fears disappear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody Kyuubi99 here with a new A&O short story. This is gonna be a NarsXDaria fanfic. Obviously it takes place after the fourth film and will be an AU from Young Love.**

**All the couples in the story will be present here except for Flora as she'lol be aged up and given to Tony and King still is in Banff but is reformed. This chapter will feature events that happened between the movie and the story and how Nars and Daria will meet. It won't feature much dialogue until late in the chapter either. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool late autumn afternoon in Jasper Park as some pups were playing outside of the Pack Leader's den in the Western Pack. These pups included Kate and Humphrey's three pups and Lilly and Garth's six pups. Runt and Claudette for Magril and Fleet to visit. Stinky's girlfriend, Artemis was away on vacation with her family.<p>

Speaking of Magril and Fleet, Nars was walking his pups to the Western Pack to play with their friends. He was proud that his pups were growing up and dating other wolves... though he was still sad about this fact. Fleet and Magril were all he had after his mate Trixie was killed by a hunter. Nars knew that he would have to face reality soon once his pups move out, but for now he could enjoy the time he could spend with his kids.

When they arrived at Kate and Humphrey's den, Magril and Fleet ran over to their friends leaving Nars behind. Seeing that Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth were there Nars was relieved that the pups would be supervised. He sighed in sadness before he left for home.

Meanwhile a certain she-wolf was taking a stroll with a porcupine. The she-wolf's name was Daria and the porcupince's name was Floyd. One would notice a flower necklace wrapped around her neck. After she joined the Western Pack, Daria's life became significantly better. She was allowed a normal den close to Runt's and his family's den.

Runt... she could never forget that name. Daria owed her life to the young pup after what he did for her over a month ago. She probably wouldn't be alive had it not been Runt. She actually felt like he was the younger brother she never had.

Daria began to think about her older sister Lois. **(I'll tell you when the flashback is over so none of you guys get confused) **It was a week after Daria was welcomed into the pack that she, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth and some other wolves decided to go back to Rabbit Poo Mountain and get some of the wolves out if they were unhappy with their lives.

When Daria and her new friends arrived at the pack, as expected, they were met with hostility. The new leader, Descole, refused to let the Western and Eastern Pack take some of their wolves, especially after what had happened to Head Wolf. He threatened to have them all killed where they stood.

However, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth were not frightened at his empty threats as all the wolves that came with them surrounded Descole and his minions. Realizing that he had no choice, he decided to let all the wolves who were miserable with their lives go to whichever pack they desired one of the wolves who chose the Western Pack was Lois.

After she joined the same pack as her sister, Lois started to spend more time with Daria. Even though she expected that Daria wouldn't know that she was her sister, it still hurt Lois that she couldn't be recognized as her sibling.

Then one day, Daria became a bit suspicious as to why Lois referred to her mother as "mom". At the time she didn't notice as things were going on but now that she was more relaxed Daria decided to question Lois. When she did, Daria was shocked that Lois was her sister. It never crossed her mind that she had any siblings.

After that Daria and Lois were almost always seem together. Daria didn't want to waste the opportunity of being with another family member.

Daria however would get another family surprise, except this time in her dreams. After Floyd and her went to sleep Daria dreamed she was in a field. Next to her was a brownish she-wolf. When Daria asked the mysterious stranger who she was, the wolf spoke. At that moment, Daria recognized her voice as that of her mother.

Daria's mother explained to her that she was the ghost that had protected all those years. All Daria could do was tearfully hug her mom. After they chatted, Daria's mom told her that she would go to Heaven now that she was in peace. Though before she left, Daria's mother gave her flower necklace and told her that she would always be watching her in Heaven.

Daria woke up and found the flowers around her neck. She realized that what she went through wasn't your average dream. Ever since those events transpired, Daria had felt a whole lot happier. She would normally be seen with a smile even the most toughest of guys smile.

**(End of Flashback)**

Back to the present, Daria and Floyd continued their walk through the Pack.

"Man the soil here feels a lot smoother than in Shadow Forest," Floyd said.

"Yeah and the air feels much fresher to breathe in," Daria said as she inhaled and then exhaled.

"Life here beats life at our old joint by a long sh-oh," Floyd stopped mid sentence for some strange reason.

"Something the matter Floyd," Daria asked.

"Yeah umm Daria nature's calling," Floyd said with discomfort.

"I told you not drink that much water before we left," Daria said.

"Do you think I know that woman," Floyd said as he ran to the best free he could find.

Daria proceeded to chuckle at her friend's scenario, "Honestly, that porcupine's gonna become a water balloon someday."

She decided to walk around a bit while Floyd was taking care of "business".

"I just love the smell of pinecones refreshing and so-ooofff," Daria couldn't finish her speech as she bumped into something... or should we say someone. The wolf she bumped into was none other than Nars himself.

"Ahhh, hey watch where you're going," Nars said. Thanks to his deep, masculine voice so Daria immediately deduced that the wolves was male.

"Hey Daria are you alright," Floyd asked with concern. "I heard a crash and I was worried something happened to you."

"Yeah she bumped into me with," Nars said with an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry about that," Daria said with guilt.

"Watch where you're going next time alright."

"Hey look buddy calm down," Floyd said with an even more frustrated tone. "My friend here is blind."

Nars looked at Daria's eyes and was shocked to find that her iris was a light grey. He immediately felt about what he said to a blind wolf.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you couldn't see," Nars said with extreme guilt.

"And yet you couldn't notice her eye color," Floyd said now almost angry. "You must be the world's biggest dumbass."

"Floyd calm down, he obviously didn't know about my condition," Daria said trying to calm her adopted porcupine parent down. "I'm Daria and this is my friend Floyd."

"I'm Nars," he replied. He noticed that Floyd still looked pissed off.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nars. Come on Floyd, I think it's time we get something to eat," Daria said as she Floyd walked away as Nars walked home as well... though not before Floyd lodged some needles onto Nars' hind leg. Floyd smiled before turning his head around.

"Overstuffed pin cushion," Nars said before walking home. Unknown to Nars, Daria looked back at him and smiled a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the beginning of Nars' New Love. Don't worry the romance in Chapter 1, which I'll try to have out ASAP. I'll try my best not to stem away from our main couple like I did several times in Young Love. Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you later.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 1. This is gonna be an important chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was nighttime at the Northern Pack as Nars watched his pups sleep. He was still thinking about his meeting with Daria earlier that afternoon. Nars felt really bad for how he treated her. What's worse was that he didn't even admit that it was pretty much all his fault. At least Daria had the reasonable explanation that she couldn't see him.<p>

Shaking his head, Nars decided to go to sleep. At that moment he had an idea; maybe he could stay at the Western Pack after dropping his kids off tomorrow and look for Daria and apologize to her.

"Yeah that'll work, unless that weird porcupine stops," Nars said to himself. He shrugged and put his head down. Nars closed his eyes and gradually went to sleep.

**?**

When he opened his eyes, Nars found himself in some pure white void of some kind.

"Where the hell am I," he asked.

Nars walked around for a bit but no avail found nothing or anyone. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him. When Nars turned around, he saw an elderly brown she-wolf.

"Huh... who are you?"

"I am someone of no importance... yet," the wolf spoke with an almost goddess-like voice.

"The hell does that mean?"

"Hmph, Floyd was right about you."

"Wait you the overstuffed pin cushion?"

At that moment, the wolf pounced on Nars. It was shocking for him not just because of the sudden action, but the immense strong this wolf had. She didn't even need any effort to pin Nars down.

"I will make this clear, DO NOT HARM DARIA OR INSULT HER GUARDIAN," The wolf screamed.

"How the hell do you even know what happened," Nars asked with confusion. "I was gonna apologize to her anyways."

Suddenly the landscape formed blotches of black.

"It seems you'll be waking up soon," the wolf stated. "But for when you need a reminder..."

The wolf proceeded to swing her claws at Nars' front leg.

"The hell is with people and hurting my legs," Nars said. He saw that the wolf disappeared and at that moment he woke up.

Nars saw that his pups were still asleep so he got up slowly. However when he did a sheering pain emerge from his leg. Nars saw that his right front leg had claw marks on it.

"Damn. Was this from the dream," Nars questioned. It shocked Nars that he had received claw marks that were at the same spot on his leg and were the same length as from his dream. The mysterious wolf's eluded Nars greatly him.

Realizing what he was saying, Nars shrugged it off and thought the wolf may have been a form of guilt from his behavior towards Daria. He also guessed his pups may have accidentally scratched him in their sleep. Nars used some leaves inside the den to help cover up the wound so that no one would notice it.

Nars decided to go outside the den and take a look at the sunrise. When he was outside, Nars stared at the beauty of the sunrise. The sight brought back memories of when Fleet and Magril would sometimes sleep early just to watch the sun rise all the way through with him and their mother Trixie.

However, the thought of his deceased wife brought a heavy feeling in Nars' chest. The day Trixie died, Nars felt a part of his soul was ripped right out of him. It devastated both him and his pups for weeks afterwards. Trixie's death had changed Nars probably for the worst.

He still felt guilty about how his wish for his pups to honor their mother's memprices at the Games had made him an unsympathetic and out right abusive father towards Magril and Fleet. Magril was too scared to even talk to him.

Luckily he had changed back to his nice self afterwards. Part of the reason Nars was hard was also so his pups didn't feel crushed at losing the Great Wolf Games like he felt when he lost to Kate.

Nars continued to stare at the sun, lamenting about his past and past actions when he heard movement from within the den. When he entered, Nars saw both his pup waking up. They slowly opened their eyes as they got up and yawned.

"Good morning pups. Are any of you two hungry," Nars asked.

"Yeah I'm a little hungry," Magril said with drowsiness.

"Ok I'll get us some breakfast," Nars said as he left.

"Thanks dad," Fleet and Magril yawned as they laid on the floor again.

After he hunted two caribou for him and his family, Nars arrived at his den to see his pups pretended that one of them is caribou that the is hunting.

"Well that was fast," Nars said. It was easy for his pups to get energized after waking up and being sleepy.

Nars brought the caribou to his pups as they started to eat it. When they finished, Nars covered the leftover meat up with thick, scented leaves so that flies would buzz around it.

After an hour or so of relaxing, the three of them headed towards the Western Pack for Fleet and Magril's daily play date with their friends... and so Nars could apologize to Daria.

He thought about bringing her something to show that he was sorry about yesterday's incident. He considered probably some flowers or some breakfast if she didn't eat yet. At least something to help Daria forgive him.

Though it all depended on whether Floyd would even let Nars come near Daria within a 50 meter radius. Considering how hostile that pin cushion acted, Bars would most likely be met with needles covering his ass. Hopefully, Daria would calm Floyd down before crap would go down.

After a very long walk, Nars and his pups arrived at the Western Pack. They headed towards the Pack Leaders' den to see Fleet and Magril's friends.

As they arrived, they saw Runt, Claudette and Stinky playing with their cousins as their parents, aunt and uncle and grandparents were talking among themselves.

Magril and Fleet ran towards their friends as they greeted each other and started play tag with each other. Nars smiled at the sight of his pups having fun. At least hey we're happy with their lives.

Nars walked decided to walk Kate, Humphrey and the others.

"Oh hey Nars how's everything," Kate asked.

"Good, good. Hey you weren't happen to know where Daria loves would you," Nars asked.

The wolves looked at each other with confusion at Nars' question.

"Well yeah she lives like a few feet east from here. Why do you want to know," Humphrey responded.

Nars sighed before answering Humphrey's question, "Well yesterday I bumped into Daria and I got a little mad at her. I didn't know she was blind so I wanted to apologize to her and probably give her something as a sign of my apology."

"Wait her got angry at that poor girl," Eve growled at him. Nars got nervous as he was aware of Eve's horrific temper.

"Mom calm down. Like Nars said he didn't know she was blind," Kate said in Nars' defense. "Plus I remember you saying something sort of insensitive to Daria when you first met her."

Eve was taken back by her daughter's retort, "Well I was complementing the landscape. I didn't mean any harm."

Everyone, except for Nars, rolled their eyes at Eve's response.

"Anyways like Humphrey said just head east and in a minute or two you'll be at Daria's den. Though I'm not sure she's awake yet," Kate said.

"Also just be careful of Floyd, he's very protective of her," Lilly added.

"Yeah very protective," Garth said as he rubbed his ass. He explained how a few days after she joined the pack, Garth had accidentally stepped on Daria's tail really hard. Once he heard her whimpers, Floyd wasted no time sending hundreds of needles on Garth's rear end. It took Eve, Sweets and Candy over an hour to get all the needles off his behind.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the retelling of the story. They couldn't help but find hilarious that a big Alpha like Garth would have that many needles lodged onto his ass.

After Garth's brief return to humiliation, Nars headed east to meet with Daria. He arrived at her den and found it. He decided to look for some caribou to bring to her if she was awake and hungry so he took went to the fields and killed one caribou.

He dragged the kill all the way back to Daria's den and dropped it on the side of it. Nars then tried to think of a proper way to apologize to Daria and after a few seconds he thought of an apology speech.

Nars bit the caribou by the neck and dragged it towards Daria's den... only to be halted by none other than Floyd.

"What the hell are you doing here," Floyd whisper in anger as not to wake Daria up.

"I'm here to apologize to Daria about yesterday," Nars confessed.

"Well you must as deaf as you are stupid if you can hear her snoring... not that she snores loud," Floyd said.

Nars listened and then heard Daria's snoring from inside the den. He remembered Kate telling him that Daria was possibly asleep.

"Fine I'll come back when she's awake," Nars whispered.

"Or here's a better deal: How about you never come back here again or I'll throw a Both he and Floyd were needles up your ass," Floyd said now getting angry as was Nars.

"Look I'm just trying to say sorry to Daria what's your problem anyways," Nars said

"I've heard from some wolves about how you were about to hit your son during one of the "Great Wolf Games" and that you didn't give a shit that your own daughter sprained her paw."

Floyd's statement struck Nars hard.

"Look I've changed since then," Nars said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yeah right," Floyd snarked as he stood up. "Your just some another punk who thinks he can do whatever he wants. Besides you're not even that good looking."

"Coming from the fatass, overstuffed pin cushion," Nars said as he poked Floyd's belly as it jiggled a lot.

Floyd was too embarrassed to admit that he had been getting a little fat thanks to the abundance of food he and Daria were getting. This was shown through his belly, puffed up cheeks and thick legs and rear end. Daria had also gained some meat, but not to the point where it was noticeable

"Well I'd rather be a fatass than some jackass father like you," Floyd retort. At this point both Nars and Floyd were getting mad.

"Oh that's it," Nars said as he and Floyd butted heads. Nars squeezed his paws on the ground and displaying his sharp teeth as Floyd prepared his needles for shooting.

"Floyd is someone outside with you," Nars and Floyd were surprised to hear Daria's voice from inside the den. She walked out as she yawned. "Oh it's you Nars. What brings you here?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a full apology for what happened yesterday," Daria's ears perked up at the sound of Nars' words. "Really the incident wouldn't have happened if I had watched were I was going. This caribou is my sign of my apology if you want to forgive of course."

"That's very noble of you Nars. I guess since you've shown how sorry you are I forgive you," Daria said making Nars smile. At that moment, Daria's stomach growled.

"I guess you also have very good timing," Daria chuckled. "Would you like to eat with is?"

"Oh no thanks I just ate breakfast," Nars replied.

"Well would you like to stay and chat we us," Daria asked. Floyd began to get a bit annoyed.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," Nars said as he and Daria took the caribou back to the den.

"This is gonna be a long day," Floyd said as he followed the two wolves to the back of the den.

As she and Nars dropped the caribou, Daria began to eat some of it. Nars was actually amazed by how adorable and elegant Daria are the caribou. Daria looked at Nars he averted his eyes elsewhere.

"Sorry for staring," Nars said.

"It's alright," Daria said as she swallowed a piece of meat. After a few minutes, much to Nars' surprise Daria actually managed to eat the whole caribou.

"*Burp* The caribou here is delicious I must say," Daria said she patted her stomach.

"Wow... you are all of that caribou," Nars said with amazement.

"Yeah I'm a what they call a "Big Eater"," Daria responded. After that Nars and Daria engaged in some polite conversations while Floyd stayed silent, stating daggers at Nars.

Floyd was really protective of Daria, especially since her mother entrusted him with her daughter's life. During the years he took care of Daria, she began to be a like a daughter to him and this meant he sure as Hell wouldn't let anyone harm her in anyone.

"So do you have any pups," Daria asked.

"Yes two in fact, their names are Fleet and Magril," Nars answered.

"Oh aren't they Claudette's boyfriend and Runt's girlfriend?"

"Yes. They've been together since Spring."

"Aww how lovely. Where is there mother? I'd love to meet her."

At that moment, Nars was struck with sadness at Daria's question. Nonetheless he decided to answer it.

"She was killed by a hunter a few years ago."

Daria and Floyd were instantly shocked by Nars' response. They never knew that he was a widower and a single father.

"I'm so sorry to hear. I didn't know that-"

"It's okay, you couldn't have really known about that."

At that moment, Floyd had felt guilty for how he had treated Nars. Had Floyd know that Nars was a single father, he wouldn't have used his behavior during the Great Wolf Games against him.

"At least she's in Heaven now," Nars said as a tear escaped from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't try to ruin the atmosphere. So have you ever how has your life been in the Western Pack so far?"

Seeing that Nars did not want to continue the conversation about his deceased wife, Daria knew it only be the polite thing to allow the subject to change.

"It's be really good here. It's great that I can eat meat instead of those nasty berries back at Shadow Forest," Daria said.

"Hey I thought you liked that way me, Fran and Frieda served you those berries," Floyd said with surprise. "They were delicious, were served warm, were nutritious-"

"-And felt weird to chew and swallow, gave me severe bloated, stomach aches and diarrhea," Daria interrupted using her fingers or whatever animals have to count the things that were wrong with her porcupine family's cooking. "Yes they were really good."

Floyd could only grunted as Nars and Daria laughed. Time had flew by as Nars noticed the sun going down.

"Oh crap it's time for me to pick Fleet and Magril," Nars said as he got up. "It was nice talking to you guys."

"Same here Nars," Daria said with delight.

As Nars was outside the den, Floyd chased after him. Nars stopped as he waited for Floyd to regain his breath.

"Hey look, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," Floyd said with sincere regret. "It's just that Daria's been through a lot in her life and I get very protective of her."

"It's alright. I could understand why someone would be like that if they knew how I acted," Nars said with a forgiving tone. "You must really care for her if her lodged a hundred needles on Garth's behind for stepping on her tail."

"Yeah I may have overreacted," Floyd said as he and Nars laughed. After that conversation, Nars said his goodbyes to Floyd as he returned to the den.

When Nars arrived at Kate and Humphrey's den, he saw that their relatives had left and that Fleet and Magril were talking to Runt, Claudette and Stinky. Once they saw their dad, the two pups said their farewells and followed their father home.

"So how was your play date," Nars asked.

"It was really fun. Mr. Garth taught us some cool hunting skills and we played charades with Mrs. Lilly," Fleet answered.

"And Runt taught me how I can run against a tree and flip off of it," Magril added.

"How that kid really does know how to climbing trees," Nars said astonished by Runt's skills.

"So how was your day dad," Magril asked.

"Oh it was nice. I talked that Daria wolf Runt and his family were friends with," Nars answered.

"Was she nice," Fleet asked.

"Yeah she was very polite and nice to talk to," Nars said. At that moment, he felt a weird sensation in his chest. Nars didn't know what it was but he decided to ignore it. However this wouldn't be the only it would emerge...

* * *

><p><strong>And that was Chapter 1 you guys. I hope you enjoyed and I wanted to give a shout out to one of my fans. Hisher name is soren624. They are writing a continuation of my famous story Young Love. Hope you can check it out if you can and I wanted to give another shout out to my friend DariaAlpha. We were the ones who thought of this couple and I wanted to advertise his stories. Well I hope to see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 2 you guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

As he opened his eyes, Nars found himself in an all too familiar setting. The void of whiteness.

"This place again," Nars said.

"It seems you've surprised me Nars," Nars jumped at the elderly she wolf appearing behind him.

"What the hell, don't do scare me like that," Nars as he breathed heavily.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," the she wolf said.

"Look what do you want? I already apologized to Daria and made up with Floyd," Nars said.

"I did not come here to ask you for a favor," the she wolf said. "Only to thank you for admitting your faults to Daria and to apologize on behalf of Floyd's statement towarde you."

Nars was sincerely shocked the wolf's words. The first time he had met her see almost killed.

"No problem ummmm," Nars had not learned the wolf's name.

"You can call me Maya," the wolf named Maya said.

"Well no problem Maya," Nars said as he smiled.

Suddenly, like before, the landscape received black blotches signifying that Nars is waking up.

"I hope we will meet again Nars," Maya said as she vanished.

"Same to you," Nars said as he woke up. He saw that Magril and Fleet were playing a game of pounce with each other.

"Good morning," they said in unison.

"Good morning. Are you pups hungry," Nars asked prompting his kids to nod.

"Can we hunt with you dad," Fleet asked.

"Okay," Nars agreed as him and his pups went out to catch breakfast.

Outside, Nars saw that it was already the middle of morning as the sun was out as well as some wolves. Him and his pups continued towards a good spot for caribou. When they arrived at a field, Nars, Magril and Fleet saw a couple of deer frolicking.

"Ok kids, first you need to see if any of the calves have some form of disability or disadvantage. Just because they're small doesn't mean they're not dangerous," Nars explained.

Fleet and Magril looked around and saw one deer calf was sick as it was slow and that another had a severe limp.

"Now just go in silently and try to look out for some twigs and rocks," Nars instructed as his pups continued towards the two calves.

Once they were close enough, Magril and Fleet lunged at them and pushed their claws on the young deer's backs. Despite their disabilities, the calves put up a good fight as they fiercely shook try to get the pups off of them.

However, Nars' pups bit on the calves' necks causing them to slow down due to severe pain. With a snap of their necks, both calves were killed in an instant.

"Good job pups," Nars said cheerfully as he walked towards Fleet, Magril and their kills. He was quite amazed with their hunting skills at this young age.

"Thanks," they said. After that Nars ran after one of the adult deer and one Chase later successfully killed it.

There, the wolf family are each of their game at that spot. After they finished their breakfast, Nars, Fleet and Magril went back to their den. Fleet and Magril had to train in Alpha School with their mentor Michel.

"Bye dad," Magril said as she hugged her father.

"Bye dad," Fleet added as he hugged his dad's leg.

"Goodbyes pups. Be careful training out there," Nars said as he pups went out.

"We will," they said as they were gone. Nars sighed with despair as he watched his pups left. He got really lonely when his pups went out. The fact that they were out training for Alpha School didn't help as it signified that they were growing up soon.

He felt a heavy weight on his chest as he began to think about his pups moving out, leaving him by himself. He got more depressed about by this thought until he decided not to think about it anymore and went out to take a stroll.

Nars said hi to some of his friends as he tried to soothe his thoughts. It was then he thought of something. Maybe he could head over to the Western Pack and see how Daria and Floyd are doing. He didn't know how to explain it but he had this weird feeling when he was with her yesterday.

"Maybe I could talk to them a bit," Nars said as he headed towards the Daria's new pack.

After one trip, Nars arrived at the Western Pack as he went to see Kate and Humphrey and ask them if Daria was busy.

As he arrived at their den, he saw them talking with Lilly and her mate Garth. They saw Nars walk over to them and greeted him.

"Hey Nars, you here to see Daria," Kate asked. Nars was surprised by Kate's question.

"How did you know I came here to see her," He asked in return.

"Well considering Magril and Fleet are too busy to play with our pups, we considered you might be here to talk to Daria," Humphrey answered.

"Oh, do you know where she is," Nars asked.

"Yeah she's taking a walk with Floyd, she didn't go too far," Lilly said.

"Thanks," Nars said.

"By the way, she went South from here and there seems to be more scents near Daria so she might have other as well," Garth added. Nars nodded before heading in Daria's direction.

As he walked further, Nars smelled both Daria's and Floyd's scent, as well as two more scents. He noticed that they were female and smelt similar to Floyd.

Nars began to deduce who they were and found he instinct was correct as he found Daria and Floyd walking with two female porcupines.

"Hey Daria," Nars shouted as the other four animals turned to his direction. Daria smiled at Nars' appearance.

"Oh hi Nars. It's nice to see you around," Daria said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you too. I wanted to see if the caribou I caught you didn't upset your stomach in any way," Nars asked.

"No it went down well and was very delicious," Daria said.

"Ah so this must that wolf that gave you the meat as an "apology"," one of the female porcupine said with a snide attitude.

"Fran I've already told that he didn't do it for romance," Daria protested.

"Are you sure Daria? From what I heard that counts as courtship and courtship is meant to show that a men likes a woman," The other porcupine added.

"Frieda," Daria whispered in slight annoyance.

Nars was shocked when he realized that what he did with Daria was sort of courtship. He knew that some wolves may take it the wrong way. It didn't mean that Daria wasn't suitable for a mate. She did have a lot of good things about her.

Nars had to admit that there was some beauty with Daria's appearance and her personality. Though he wasn't in love with her.

He soon realized that feeling in his chest had returned, but like before he ignored it. Nars was getting a bit nervous and was not aware that he was blushing heavily.

"Hey Nars why are you blushing," Fran questioned.

"Huh... oh you it's nothing. It's just that it's humid here," Nars lied. Immediatelly he knew it was a horrible lie as he realized it was quite cold in the forest.

"Yes it's blazing hot where," Frieda snarked. Nars sighed at her commented as Daria desperately tried to change the subject.

"So Nars how are your pups doing," Daria asked.

"Oh umm they're doing well. Fleet and Magril are at Alpha School right now training," Nars answered wanting to forget the previous subject.

"Yours too. Stinky and Claudette are there as well," Daria responded.

"Hey didn't Runt go to Omega School," Floyd asked.

"Yeah," Daria responded.

"Denial, typical," Fran whispered to Frieda.

"Give it some time. These relationships always seem like this at first," Frieda replied as she and her best friend giggled.

"What are you girls talking about," Floyd questioned.

"Oh nothing just a joke we heard from a moose the other day," Fran answered as she and Frieda continued to laugh. Floyd shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Nars and Daria.

"So ummm do you want to take a walk? I mean you were already doing but you mind me tagging along," Nars asked politely.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Daria said. With that the two wolves and three porcupines walked around the Western Pack for a bit.

They checked out the gorgeous scenery and said hello to some wolves. However after a while Fran and Frieda left to meet up with some friends and Floyd went back to the den. Oddly enough he didn't give any clear reason why though. Thus Nars and Daria were by themselves.

This didn't stop them from continued their walk and they decided to into to the forest. Daria began to tell Nars about her life before joining the Western Pack. Saying that he was shocked about her backstory would be the understatement of the year. Nars' wasn't exactly perfect and he did lose his wife, but compared to Daria's it wasn't even close to half bad.

What got to him was how her mother died saving her from Head Wolf and how her father was killed by him as well, leaving her sister Lois all alone.

"I never knew your life was that hard," Nars said with remorse.

"Well I least had Floyd, Fran and Frieda to be with," Daria said optimistically. Nars could only smile at Daria's happy go lucky attitude. Honestly she could make the most depressed of wolves smile.

The two wolves continued to walk until Nars had to pee. While he was doing his business, Daria decided to walk around. She could somehow sense the beauty of the scenery. It was most likely the air that she could image the scenery with as she had a heightened scene of smell.

Unfortunately she hadn't see a wet leaf as she slipped on it. However it got worse as she slipped over the edge of a cliff.

"Nars, someone help," Daria yelled with fear. She held on to dear life as she feared for the worst. She couldn't tell how far deep the ground was but that didn't stop her from not wanting to fall.

"Daria," she heard a voice say. She instantly recognized it as Nars' voice. "Don't worry I'm coming."

Nars bent towards Daria as she didn't know what to do.

"Okay Daria, try to jump and grab onto my shoulders as quickly as you can," Nars instructed.

Trusting him, Daria jumped and grabbed onto to Nars as he fell backwards so Daria wouldn't fell she let go.

As they stopped tumbling, Daria got off of Nars as she noticed that she dug her claws into him.

"Nars I'm so sorry," Daria said with guilt.

"It's alright it's just a wound," Nars said as he touched it, unfortunately causing him to since in pain.

"This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't some kind worthless burden," Daria said.

"Daria, it was just an accident. You're not a worthless burden," Nars said.

"That's not true. Everyone either losing their lives, have awful lives or risk their lives because of me," Daria said before she began to cry and run off.

"Daria wait," Nars said before chasing after her. He was worried what she might do considering her behavior.

When Nars found Daria, he found her in a rose field weeping to herself.

"Just go away Nars. All I am is a plague onto others," Daria said as she continued to cry. "Runt and his family should've let me die back at my old back."

Nars was horrified by Daria's words. He never knew that she was so guilt-ridden that she wished she was dead. Nars knew that only one thing would help. He walked over to Daria as he proceeded to hug her. She promptly cried into his chest as she continued to mourn about her past and the suffering her family went through. All Nars could do was soothe her and nuzzle Daria to comfort her.

After a while, Daria finished crying as she pulled out of Nars and wiped her eyes dry.

"Thank you Nars," she said as she gave her own hug to him. "That really helped."

"It was nothing," Nars said as he embraced Daria's warm appreciation. "Promise me you won't say those words again. How do you think your friends and family would feel if they saw you act like that?"

"I guess they would be crushed," Daria said.

"It's alright to mourn your loved ones, but they wouldn't want to see you live the rest of your life in despair."

"You're right. Thank you Nars."

"It was my pleasure to help you."

Nars and Daria proceeded to head to Daria's den as it was getting late. Unknown to them Floyd had watched the whole thing to see how they do on their own.

"I guess he really is meant for her," Floyd said with glee as he faced back to his band Daria's den.

When they arrived, Daria and Nars saw that Floyd was in the back of the den sleeping. They said their goodbyes right as Nars left to pick up his pups... though not before Daria's kissed Nars on the cheeks. She went back into her den leaving Nars flustered but happy for some reason.

He, however, regained his thoughts as he continued back to his pack. During the walk home he had that strange feeling again, but he had an idea as to what it meant: Love.

* * *

><p><strong>And that wraps up Chapter 2 nicely. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working on my fanmade Secret of NIMH 3. Cya guys later.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 has arrived and sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Western Pack<strong>

Daria woke up in her den as rays of sun beamed down onto her face. As she got up, Floyd was starting to wake up.

"Damn and I was that dream again where I had two girls on each of my side," Floyd groaned causing Daria to giggle a little.

"I'm sorry Floyd but I wanted to visit Nars in the Northern Pack today," Daria responded.

"Oh really," Floyd replied with a interested at Daria's statement.

Since he knew everything that happened yesterday with her and Nars, Floyd knew that Daria wanted to thank Nars for his help the other day. Floyd saw that those two developed some chemistry with each other.

"Do you want me to escort you there," Floyd asked.

"Sure, do you know how to get there," Daria asked in return.

"Yeah Winston and Eve told me about the location of the packs a week ago."

"Sweet, let's go after breakfast."

Daria and Floyd went to the the Eating Grounds and had some breakfast with the other wolves while Floyd ate some berries. After they finished eating, Floyd and Daria headed towards to the Northern Pack.

During the trip, Floyd made sure that Daria didn't get hurt during the trip there. Floyd found it odd that he was okay with his adopted daughter visiting a wolf he thought was a jackass. However after yesterday's events Floyd saw the Nars was actually a nice guy.

Floyd actually felt bad for Nars. It seemed life hadn't been treating him well the last few years. While it was no where near as tragic as Daria's life, it still made the porcupine feel sympathy for Nars. However Floyd saw that Daria made him feel positive whenever those two are together.

"So Daria, Nars seems to be happy whenever he's with you," Floyd joked a bit, "He acts as so he's really fond of you."

Floyd's minor teasing caused Daria to blush. While she wouldn't say it out loud, Daria felt a fuzzy, warm feeling in her chest whenever she was with Nars. She had this feeling after Nars apologized to her and showed how nice he could be.

"Yeah, whenever we hang out, I feel a positive aura emit from Nars," Daria replied, "I guess I'm fond of him as well."

"I guess he's a likeable guy once you get to him."

"You could say that again."

The wolf and porcupine continued their trip and after a while they arrived at the Northern Pack. When they entered, two wolves had greeted them.

"Hello there, my name is Maya and this is my mate Troy."

"Hi, what you brings you two to the Northern Pack," Troy politely asked.

"Oh, well my friend Daria here wanted to see a wolf named Nars and his pups."

Floyd's reply caused Maya and Troy to looked surprised. They examined Daria's eyes and saw their grey-like color. The couple immediately realized Daria was blind.

"So you must be the blind wolf Nars kept talking about," Maya said, "you really left an impression on him.

"He told you guys about me," Daria said with a surprised tone.

"Oh yes, when our pups and us came over his den, Nars told us all about how nice and pretty you were," Troy said.

His statement caused Daria to blush like before and caused a fuzzy feeling to emerge in her chest.

"Did he really say those things," Daria asked.

"Yes and I have to admit he wasn't lying either," Maya said, "you really do look beautiful."

"Oh, t-thank you."

"Hey could you point us to where Nars lives," Floyd asked.

"Sure just follow us," Troy said as the porcupine and wolf followed him and his mate.

The four of them walked through the pack until they reached Nars's den.

"Here we are. Nars and his pups are inside so just say you're there before coming in," Maya advised.

"Thanks you so much you two," Daria said with gratitude.

"It was no trouble really," Maya said as she and Troy left Daria and Floyd in front of Nars's den.

Meanwhile, Nars was inside watching his pups still sleeping. All of a sudden he heard Daria's voice outside.

"Um... Nars are you inside?"

Luckily she wasn't loud enough to wake Fleet or Magril up so Nars went outside.

"Oh hey Daria, hey Floyd what brings you two here?

"Well we just wanted to say hi to you. We aren't disturbing anything are we," Daria asked.

"Don't worry, my pups can sleep through a hurricane," Nars said, "Would you two like to come in?"

"Sure," Daria said.

Daria, Nars and Floyd went inside quietly as to not wake up Nars's pups. Nars sat next to Fleet and Magril as Daria and Floyd sat across from him.

"Oh Nars your pups are just so adorable," Daria said.

"Yeah, they get their looks from their mother," Nars said, choking a bit at the last part.

"I'm sure their mom would be proud to see them alive and well," Daria responded knowing full well what it's like to lose a loved one.

"Y-yeah. Oh am would you guys like something time eat?"

"Oh no thanks we ate breakfast already," Floyd said, "so what ranks are your pups?"

"Their both alphas," Nars replied.

"Have they hunted yet," Daria asked.

"Yes, matter of fact they each caught caribou yesterday morning."

Daria and Floyd were quite amazed at Nars's. It impressed them that the two pups are already hunting their own food.

"It's seems they're starting to grow up," Floyd commented.

"Yeah. Soon they'll be old enough to marry their partners and move out of the den," Nars said as he frowned a bit.

Daria and Floyd worried as the conversation was reaching uncomfortable subjects. However, before they could change the subject, Magril and Fleet stirred and began to wake up.

"Dad who are these people," Magril asked as she and her brother were surprised to find a she-wolf and a porcupine they had never met before.

"Oh kids this is Daria, the wolf I told you two about last night and this is her caretaker Floyd," Nars responded.

He had snapped out of his depressed state much to Daria's and Floyd's relief.

"Hello there. You must Fleet and Magril," Daria said.

"Hi," Magril and Fleet said to Daria.

"My, my. I wasn't wrong when I said you were adorable," Daria said.

"Thank you Miss Daria," Magril said.

"Is it true that you have a heightened of smell," Fleet said.

"Well my nose us good enough to tell that- *sniff sniff* you Fleet bathed for only five, six minutes while Magril here bathed for eight," Daria responded.

Fleet and Magril were quite amazed at Daria's smelling ability. The only other wolf they knew who had that kind of nose was Stinky. The two pups then noticed Floyd and walked over to him.

"Hey you're a porcupine like our friend Agnes," Magril said.

"Yeah we porcupines are pretty popular among animals," Floyd boasted prompting Nars and Daria to roll their eyes.

"Hey can we see you throw some needles," Fleet asked, "Agnes never showed us."

"Well sure kids let's go outside," Floyd said as he and the two pups ran outside.

"I have to admit, Floyd's really good with kids," Nars commented.

"Yeah, he's a really nice porcupine once you get to know him," Daria replied, "he's pretty much a father to me."

Throughout her puphood, Daria came to think of Floyd as her father. He would normally cheer her up whenever she was sad or had a nightmare. Plus she would normally play games with her as any parent would with their children.

"I always felt Floyd would be a perfect mate," Daria said, "he's thinking of dating some female porcupine in the Western Pack."

This caused something to spark inside Nars's mind. Or more re-sparked in his mind.

"Hey Daria there's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well I wanted to see if you and me could go out tonight. If you're not busy of course."

Daria was surprised at Nars's question. She remembered when Floyd, Frieda and Fran told her about how male wolves would ask she-wolves on dates.

"Do you mean like a date?"

"Well... umm yes," Nars said as he blushed.

"I-i loved to go on a date with you," Daria said.

Nars smiled at Daria's answer as he jumped in utter joy. Daria giggled at Nars's action. She had never seen him this happy.

Once the pups and Floyd came back inside, him and Daria left for the Western Pack. Daria told Floyd about her date with Nars. While he was at first shocked, he then felt happy for his adopted daughter dating another wolf.

Floyd was beyond happy that Daria's life was taking a turn for the better. Once they arrived back at their den, Frieda and Fran visited them. Floyd asked them to help give Daria a makeover. The girls were more than willing to help their wolf friend out. The porcupines would Daria's date would go perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Hope you all have a an awesome holidayWell it seems Nars finally pulled a move on Daria. For those who feel it was a bit too sudden, an explanation will be given in the beginning of the next chapter. Though I will be working on an AoFW story so it might be a while until that gets worked on. If you want I can make a really short chapter all about the explanation if you want. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cya.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys. Sorry for the wait. This chapter takes place the morning of the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

For a third time, Nars found himself in the void that only existed within his dreams. He knew that he would meet Maya again. Though he was confused as to why he was summoned.

Speaking of the devil, the ghostly she-wolf appeared once again in front of Nars.p

"Hello Nars," Maya spoke with her goddess-like voice, "it's a pleasure seeing you again."

"And I could say the same," Nars replied, "why am I here again?"

"I summoned you here to meet someone," Maya answered.

"Meet someone," Nars was confused by who Maya wanted him to meet.

"Yes, she-wolf quite dear to you," Maya said as a bright light formed and a figure appeared to the right of her.

As the light disappeared, Nars was left in shock by who he was meeting. Right beside Maya was his long dead mate Trixie.

"Hello Nars. I'm happy to see you again."

"T-trixie, is it really you?"

"Yes Nars, dear. I've missed you so much," Trixie said as she kissed Nars.

Nars put his paw over his wife's cheek to feel her smooth fur again. He hadn't been able to caress Trixie's body for years now. The all-too familiar feeling alone brought Nars to tears of joy.

After the two wolves broke apart, Nars wiped his eyes of tears.

"I'm just so glad to see you again," Nars said.

"Me too honey," Trixie as she smiled.

"This must be the reason you summoned me Maya," Nars said as she faced the ghostly she-wolf.

"Yes, however, there is a second for your reunion with Trixie," Maya said as Nars arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean," Nars asked.

"It seems as though you have fallen for another female," Trixie said causing Nars's eyes to go wide open, "the blind she-wolf Daria as it seems."

At the cue of his dead mate's comment, Nars was now sure that he had developed feelings for Daria.

"Dammit, Nars said in shame, "Trixie look I'm sor-"

Nars could not continue as Trixie had put her mouth over his mouth.

"It's alright Nars," Trixie said in soothing tone, "you've felt lonely for these past few years."

"But I don't want to forget you," Nars said with grief.

"Even though you may find a new wife, as long as you remember the good times I'll always be in your heart."

"I'll never forget you Trixie," Nars said, "and I'm sorry for how I treating our pups during the Games."

Trixie sighed before she spoke, "I must admit Nars I'm very ashamed of how you behaved."

Nars winced at his mate's response before she spoke again, "But you have realized that you did was wrong and shown that you regret your actions and apologized to the pups."

Trixie kissed her husband on the cheek before stepping back, "Goodbye Nars. I'm glad that we could meet one more time."

Light had began to cover Trixie as she looked at Nars in tears.

"I'm sorry that you weren't allowed more time with Fleet and Magril," Nars said as several tears fell from his eyes.

"I was able to talk to each of them before Maya summoned you here," Trixie said with smile.

This news had caused Nars to feel a little better. At least his pups were able to talk to their mother one last time.

"I'll always watching you and the pups, my love," Trixie said before the heavenly glow had consumed her.

She then separated into smaller rays of light as she headed to Heaven, leaving Nars broken down and crying. He would always treasure his beloved memories with Trixie even after he would find another mate.

Maya went to Nars and rubbed her head against his to comfort him. She had felt extreme pity for the poor wolf. Before she thought of the wolf as nothing as more than a rude jackass, but now she realized his true colors.

After awhile, Maya got her head off Nars to allow him to stand. The poor wolf's eyes were a bloodshot red from all the crying. Nars had to rub his extremely wet eyes dry in order to see again.

"Thank you a lot Maya," Nars said as he sniffed a bit.

"Do you feel better now Nars," Maya asked with concern.

"Yeah I guess my chest feels a lot less heavy," Nars said, "it was nice to see her again."

"I was hoping that you would be able to move on if you could see her again," Maya said to him.

Nars was thankful for the she-wolf's deed, but he was somewhat curious about her identity. He had been puzzled by who Maya was and Nars felt it was best to learn who she was.

It was at that moment Nars decided to ask Maya the question, "Who are you exactly?"

Maya chuckled before answering, "I was wondering when you'd ask that. Have you noticed that I appeared after your first encounter with Daria?"

"Yeah, you were pretty angry that I yelled at Daria," Nars answered.

"How would you feel if I told you that I knew Daria while I was alive," Maya said, prompting Nars to gasp in surprise.

"Wait you were alive once," Nars asked.

"Yes."

"How did you know Daria?"

"I was her mother."

At the moment Nars fell back at the shock of Maya's statement. Nars didn't know why he didn't see it earlier. Maya appeared the same day he first met Daria.

"It makes sense now," Nars stated, "no wonder you were so pissed at me."

"Quite, I decided to intervene and confront you afterwards," Maya said.

""Damn," Nars said.

"Yes, over these past few days I saw that you growing feelings for my daughter so I thought if you saw your mate again, then you wouldn't feel conflicted."

"I understand," Nars said, "thank you so much Maya."

"It was a pleasure helping you Nars, oh and one thing," Daria's mother said before she began to disappear, "please be a good mate to my sweet Daria."

Maya then vanished as the landscape began to be engulfed by black blotches.

**Real World**

Nars had woken again in his den as Fleet and Magril were still asleep. Both of them were squirming happily.

"They must have loved seeing their mom again," Nars said as he rubbed his head against both of them.

He looked outside and saw it was almost sunrise so he would get breakfast soon. Nars decided that later today he would ask Daria to go on date. And hopefully it wouldn't be a disaster. He wouldn't let Maya or Trixie down.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes Chapter 4 people. The next chapter will have the actual date happen, though it might be awhile till that chapter comes out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>


End file.
